Dorrea Jude Character Notes
by hinatamayonaka
Summary: Dorrea's history, character notes, interviews, diary entries, and general musings.
1. Age 14 Overveiw

**A/N: Here are some basic character notes for Dorrea's character at age 14**

* * *

><p><strong>Name<strong>: Dorrea (Door-ray-ah) Elysswyn (El-ess-win) Jude  
><strong>Age<strong>: 14  
><strong>Gender<strong>: Female  
><strong>Height<strong>: 5'2" (145cm)

**Weight**: 100lbs (40kg)  
><strong>Birthday<strong>: April 23rd  
><strong>Nationality (Ethnicity)<strong>: British**  
>House<strong>: Slytherin **  
>Year<strong>: 4th

* * *

><p><strong>Personality: <strong>  
>Traditional | Prideful | Stubborn | Curious | Sneaky | Innocent | Deal-maker<p>

**Traditional: **Coming from a long line of pure-bloods, she values traditional holidays and practices that are no longer popular or practiced in the modern wizarding world; such as the holiday of Beltane or Lughnasadh. She appreciates tasteful chivalry and proper manners. Proper decorum, manners, and etiquette are her whole world, so if you don't have such attributes perfected, she will look down at you.

**Prideful: **Being raised in a generational pure-blood family, she has a superiority complex. Additionally, she has extremely high standards, for both herself and those around her; she is very hard to please. Along with her superiority complex, she has an immense amount of pride in her work, family, and self.

**Stubborn: **In addition to her prideful nature, she will refuse to admit when she is wrong. She will stick to her choices and ideas no matter what.

**Curious: **Coming from a family of inventors, she has an intense curiosity that sometimes gets her into trouble; she will revert to seemingly Gryffindorish recklessness to sedate her curiosity. She will often be seen furiously writing in mysterious notebooks; she keeps extensive files on all her classmates and other people she finds interesting.

**Sneaky: **Her obsession with inventing new things requires her to obtain test subjects, she will sneak her potion inventions or cast new charms at people in secret and observe the effects of her work. To further her files she keeps on the people around her, she will take to either stalking them or investigating their backgrounds.

**Innocent: **Being raised in seclusion for the majority of her life, she is very unaware of slang and innuendos that her fellow classmates casually throw around; she has improved somewhat over the course of her years at Hogwarts, but not by much since she prefers the company of older students to people her own age.

**Deal-maker: **With almost lawyer-like precision, she enjoys making deals with people; which comes in handy when she requires test subjects for her experiments.

* * *

><p><strong>History:<strong>

Dorrea Jude grew up in Wiltshire, England, a well-known pure-blood wizarding community. Although there were many prominent families in the area, she was raised in an extremely sheltered environment because of the secluded nature of her parents. The Jude family has a long history of keeping to themselves and doing independent contract work, such as inventing. Because she was raised with only house elves and tutors for company, Dorrea idolizes her parents and is determined to be the "perfect, pure-blood heiress" and follow the family motto "proper decorum always and anywhere."

She is an only child, the heiress of the family, and did not have contact with any children her own age until she arrived at Hogwarts; because of this, her interaction skills with people her own age aren't the best. Dorrea is overly polite and extremely mature with people older than her and authority figures, but she is condescending and blunt with people her own age and younger. Her posture is stiff and always straight, she values traditions and rules, and she is often confused when it comes to slang and 'normal' kid things. Although she is interested in creating new things, she lives her life playing by the rules of the past. Dorrea dislikes muggleborns and families that don't adhere to the ways of the past; "why should we [witches and wizards] give up our traditions to make them [muggleborns] feel more comfortable?" The fact that Hogwarts celebrate Halloween instead of Samhain is especially grating.

At the age of six she had a near death experience of drowning in the family lake, she has had a fear of large bodies of water and drowning ever since; luckily, she managed to call one of the family house elves to come and save her. Although a house elf essentially saved her life, she tends to treat them rather cruelly and indifferently; often using them as test subjects for her experiments. When she finally arrived at Hogwarts, she discovered that humans made much more interesting test subjects. Dorrea views her experiments as clinically and scientifically as possible, but secretly finds sadistic pleasure in watching the effects of her creations work their magic; she views people as objects rather than human.

* * *

><p><strong>Family:<strong>

**Mother:** Elyssa Jude nee Selwyn (Age 32. Housewife, painter of magical portraits. Dotes and spoils Dorrea)

**Father:** Regulas Jude (Age 38. Member of House of Lords and Wizengamont, Head of Department of Mysteries Invention Section - Area 6: Time Chamber. Strict and controlling of Dorrea)

**Fiancé:** Aimres Carrow (Age 18. Fiancé [Arranged Marriage]. Recent Graduate of Durmstrang. Politician in Ministry of Magic's Wizengamont - Advocate for teaching the Arts in schools)

* * *

><p><strong>Likes &amp; Dislikes:<strong>

[+] tea

[+] expensive desserts

[+] inventing/experimenting

[+] keeping files on people

[+] frilly, feminine clothes

[+] magical history

[–] rude, ill-mannered people

[–] messiness

[–] being cold /winter

[–] sour/pickled food

[–] water (can't swim)

* * *

><p><strong>Elective Classes: <strong>  
>Ancient Runes<p>

Arithmancy

**Extra Curricular: **  
>Ancient Studies<p>

Independent Druidic Studies

**Spells: **  
>[1] <em>Accio<em> (Summoning Charm) - Summons a specific object to the wand bearer

[2] _Locomotor_ - Causes the named object to 'float' and move around at the caster's will

[3] _Impervius_ - Repels water from whatever the bearer's wand is aimed at

[4] _Diffindo_ - Rips objects in half

* * *

><p><strong>Wand Ingredients:<strong>

Length: 7 ½"

Wood: Laurel

Core: Dragon Heart-string

Flexibility: Slightly Springy

* * *

><p><strong>Additional:<strong>

[x] Always has tea for breakfast, in the afternoon, and in the evening everyday

[x] When she can't find a test subject for her experiments, she uses herself; which frequently causes her to have strange changes in appearance such as purple hair, scaly skin, etc.

[x] Often says the phrases: "How unclothe", "Ridiculous", "Perhaps", "Indeed", etc.

[x] Despite her interest in experimental Potions, it is her weakest subject after Dueling

[x] Very confused and easily flustered at "street slang" and innuendos

[x] Perfectly fine with the Dark Arts and all forms of magic

[x] Supports some of the Dark Lord Voldemort's ideals, and finds his history and ways of pushing magic further than anyone else incredible, but agrees that muggle genocide was crazy


	2. Interview 1

**What is your idea of perfect happiness?**

Achieving all of my goals in life.

**What is your greatest fear?**

I'm not overly fond of being trapped, unable to do anything.

**What is the trait you most deplore in yourself?**

Hm, there really isn't much at all that I dislike.

**What is the trait you most deplore in others?**

If I were to discuss this, my list of features that I find deplorable in others could stretch around the planet several times.

**Which living person do you most admire?**

I suppose it would have to be my mother and father, they are the perfection of nobility that I strive towards.

**What is your greatest extravagance?**

Extravagance? If this is referring to indulgences, perhaps it is my sweet tooth?

**What is your current state of mind?**

Bored. Irritated.

**What do you consider the most overrated virtue?**

Out of the seven 'heavenly' virtues, I'd say forgiveness. If a person can hurt you once, they are capable of doing it again. Why would you openly give them the chance to harm you again?

**On what occasion do you lie?**

When the situation benefits me.

**What do you most dislike about your appearance?**

Nothing in particular. Perhaps my height?

**Which living person do you most despise?**

There is quite a list actually, however, at the moment, at the top of my list is the whole branch of the Ministry of Magic's Magical Book Regulation board. Withholding knowledge just because they deem it "dangerous" is honestly the most deplorable thing a person can do.

**What is the quality you most like in a man?**

Cunnning. Poise. Wit.

**What is the quality you most like in a woman?**

Manners. Self-restraint. Good posture.

**Which words or phrases do you most overuse?**

"I suppose", "Ridiculous", and "Indeed".

**What or who is the greatest love of your life?**

No comment.

**When and where were you happiest?**

No comment.

**Which talent would you most like to have?**

Photographic memory or incredible charisma.

**If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be?**

I'd get rid of emotions for one thing…

**What do you consider your greatest achievement?**

Producing magic from the age of three rather than the typical age of four and six.

**If you were to die and come back as a person or a thing, what would it be?**

Reincarnation? An interesting notion. I would certainly like to come back with some form of magic.

**Where would you most like to live?**

Russia was a wonderful country, perhaps I'd spend a few years there?

**What is your most treasured possession?**

My heiress ring that my father and mother gave me on my eleventh birthday.

**What do you regard as the lowest depth of misery?**

Wanting to take your own life, I suppose?

**What is your favorite occupation?**

Ward master.

**What is your most marked characteristic?**

I've been told that my green eyes are my most distinctive feature.

**What do you most value in your friends?**

My companions can be rather good company at times.

**Who are your favorite writers?**

The author of the Runes and Rituals series and the scholar who writes dissertations on the Dark Lord's magical inventions. Even though he was crazy, he did create some brilliant forms of magic.

**Who is your hero of fiction?**

I don't read fiction.

**What are your favorite names?**

Dorrea. Jude.

**What is it that you most dislike?**

Once again, the list is endless. However, my most disliked thing would be sloppiness.

**What is your greatest regret?**

I don't live with regrets. Everything happens for a reason.

**How would you like to die?**

I'd rather not die, thank you very much.

**What is your motto?**

"Proper decorum, anytime anywhere."


	3. Q&A with Dorrea Jude

**RP Character Questionnaire**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Part 1: The Basics<strong>

**What is your full name?**

Dorrea Elysswyn Jude

**Where and when were you born?**

Was born at St. Mungo's on April 23rd

**Who are your parents? (Know their names, occupations, personalities, etc.)**

Father: Regulas Jude

- Age 38

- Member of House of Lords and Wizengamont

- Head of Department of Mysteries Invention Section - Area 6: Time Chamber

- Strict and controlling of Dorrea

Mother: Eylssa Jude nee' Selwyn

- Age 32

- Housewife

- Painter of magical portraits

- Dotes and spoils Dorrea

**Do you have any siblings? What are/were they like?**

No siblings.

**Where do you live now, and with whom? Describe the place and the person/people.**

Currently is at the boarding school Hogwarts. Lives in her family manor in Wiltshire, England.

**What is your occupation?**

Student. Slytherin.

**Give a full physical description of yourself.**

Pale, fair skin. Vivid green eyes. Dark brown, wavy, short hair.

**To which social class do you belong?**

Pureblood, upper-class

**Do you have any allergies, diseases, or other physical weaknesses?**

Cannot swim.

**Are you right- or left-handed?**

Right-handed.

**What does your voice sound like?**

Mellow tone. High due to her age, yet mature do to her upbringing.

**What words and/or phrases do you use very frequently?**

"Indeed", "I suppose", "Ridiculous"

**What do you have in your pockets?**

Small notebook full of invention ideas and other notes. Wand. Couple pieces of candy. Handkerchief.

**Do you have any quirks, strange mannerisms, annoying habits, or other defining characteristics?**

Straight, stiff posture.

Tilts head to the side when thinking or confused.

Tends to smirk rather than smile, quiet snort rather than laugh

* * *

><p><span><strong>Part 2: Growing Up<strong>

**How would you describe your childhood in general?**

Sheltered. Grew up with no contact with the outside world, with the exception of tutors coming to the manor, until attending Hogwarts at age eleven.

**What is your earliest memory?**

Wiping dust off the book shelves in the family library with my fingers.

**How much schooling have you had?**

Currently a first year at Hogwarts, but had extensive tutoring before attending school.

**Did you enjoy school?**

Conflicted. On the one hand, it has been an interesting learning experience. But on the other, it is often overwhelming and confusing.

**Where did you learn most of your skills and other abilities?**

Private tutors and self-study.

**While growing up, did you have any role models? If so, describe them.**

My parents. In my mind, they are the epitome of pureblood pride.

**While growing up, how did you get along with the other members of your family?**

Perfectly fine. My father is rather demanding, and my mother spoils me.

**As a child, what did you want to be when you grew up?**

A famous spell creator.

**As a child, what were your favorite activities?**

Reading, drawing, writing stories.

**As a child, what kinds of personality traits did you display?**

Quiet, haughty, privileged, stubborn.

**As a child, were you popular? Who were your friends, and what were they like?**

Lived a sheltered life, didn't have any contact with children my age until Hogwarts. At Hogwarts my main companions are all significantly older than me.

**When and with whom was your first kiss?**

Ceru Fairwater during a ridiculous muggle game called Spin the Bottle Game, I think.

**Are you a virgin?**

Obviously.

**If you are a supernatural being (i.e. mage, werewolf, vampire), tell the story of how you became what you are or first learned of your own abilities. If you are just a normal human, describe any influences in your past that led you to do the things you do today.**

First displayed accidental magic at age three, rather than the typical age of four and six.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Part 3: Past Influences<strong>

**What do you consider the most important event of your life so far?**

Attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It has broadened my horizons and extended my practical worldview.

**Who has had the most influence on you?**

My parents.

**What do you consider your greatest achievement?**

Producing magic from the age of three rather than the typical age of four and six.

**What is your greatest regret?**

I don't live with regrets. Everything happens for a reason.

**What is the most evil thing you have ever done?**

Good and Evil are socially constructed concepts based on ever changing societal morals, but I suppose it would be casting Dark Magic.

**Do you have a criminal record of any kind?**

Not that anyone knows of.

**When was the time you were the most frightened?**

Almost drowned.

**What is the most embarrassing thing ever to happen to you?**

My experiments when wrong and I was completely out of control of my emotions.

**If you could change one thing from your past, what would it be, and why?**

Everything happens for a reason, thus I wouldn't change anything. However, if I could, I would prevent myself from almost drowning.

**What is your best memory?**

Getting praised by my father.

**What is your worst memory?**

Being scolded by my father.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Part 4: Beliefs and Opinions<strong>

**Are you basically optimistic or pessimistic?**

Pessimistic when it comes to outside influences, optimistic in related to my own actions.

**What is your greatest fear?**

Being trapped, unable to move or do anything. Drowning.

**What are your religious views?**

Traditional, Celtic/Druidic (celebrate Samhain, Beltane, etc.)

**What are your political views?**

Conservative. The muggle world and wizarding world should be completely separated.

**What are your views on sex?**

A means of creating an heir.

**Are you able to kill? Under what circumstances do you find killing to be acceptable or unacceptable?**

Probably, I've never killed before but I assume under extreme duress or practical logic I could potentially kill. It is acceptable to kill during war time, in self-defense, as a means of survival, etc.

**In your opinion, what is the most evil thing any human being could do?**

Good and evil don't exist, they are a socially constructed concept.

**Do you believe in the existence of soul mates and/or true love?**

No.

**What do you believe makes a successful life?**

Achieving all of your goals in life, creating a legacy.

**How honest are you about your thoughts and feelings (i.e. do you hide your true self from others, and in what way)?**

I am rather blunt about most of my thoughts, ideals, opinions, etc. However, I diffidently mask most of my true thoughts about people with politeness.

**Do you have any biases or prejudices?**

Muggle-borns aren't nearly as sophisticated as purebloods, they taint the wizarding world by not conforming to the ancient traditions of our culture. For example, they make us celebrate their Halloween and Christmas, but they don't celebrate our Samhain and Yule celebrations.

**Is there anything you absolutely refuse to do under any circumstances? Why do you refuse to do it?**

Anything that could potentially degrade myself and create future blackmail against me, it creates power over me that is a means of control.

**Who or what, if anything, would you die for (or otherwise go to extremes for)?**

I'd rather not die, but I suppose if my death would become legendary I could die for a noble cause.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Part 5: Relationships With Others<strong>

**In general, how do you treat others (politely, rudely, by keeping them at a distance, etc.)? Does your treatment of them change depending on how well you know them, and if so, how?**

Blunt but polite when first meeting someone, carefully constructed insults and the like. I am much more rude and relaxed with people I know well. Extremely polite to upperclassmen and authority figures, condescending towards people younger than me.

**Who is the most important person in your life, and why?**

My parents, they are the center of my world.

**Who is the person you respect the most, and why?**

My parents, they are the epitome of pureblood perfection.

**Who are your friends? Do you have a best friend? Describe these people.**

I call them 'companions' rather than friends.

-Hannah Sofie: 5th year Slytherin, lazy, messy, constantly eating, dates lots of girls

-Zack Black: 6th year Gryffindor, independent, flirtatious, funny

-Samantha Flourish: 6th year Ravenclaw, introvert, secret romantic, bossy

-Kyle McShade: 5th year Ravenclaw, trickster, curious

-Ceru Fairwater: 5th year Gryffindor, white-knight-complex, loud, tomboy

**Do you have a spouse or significant other? If so, describe this person.**

Arranged engagement to Aimres Carrow, the heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Carrow. Tall, dark hair, dark eyes, Drumstrang student. Manipulative, loves playing games, mysterious.

**Have you ever been in love? If so, describe what happened.**

No.

**What do you look for in a potential lover?**

Good, strong, traditional family roots, sharp mind, accepted by my parents.

**How close are you to your family?**

Extremely. My parents, and their approval, mean everything to me.

**Have you started your own family? If so, describe them. If not, do you want to? Why or why not?**

No. I'm still a student.

**Who would you turn to if you were in desperate need of help?**

I would try to sort it out myself before turning to anyone for help. If I did need someone, I'd have to say Zack is relatively useful.

**Do you trust anyone to protect you? Who, and why?**

Gryffindors, they tend to fiercely protect people at their own expense.

**If you died or went missing, who would miss you?**

My parents.

**Who is the person you despise the most, and why?**

I don't have anyone in particular, I tend to dislike most people. Though, in particular, I have a strong dislike for people who restrict knowledge or books because they deem them dangerous.

**Do you tend to argue with people, or avoid conflict?**

Argue. People need to be corrected, and I know best.

**Do you tend to take on leadership roles in social situations?**

Not really.

**Do you like interacting with large groups of people? Why or why not?**

Prefer to be in small groups or by myself. Being raised in a quiet, sheltered environment, I've grown used to being alone.

**Do you care what others think of you?**

Obviously, how else are you going to move up in the world?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Part 6: Likes And Dislikes<strong>

**What is/are your favorite hobbies and pastimes?**

Reading, inventing, tasting new teas and desserts

**What is your most treasured possession?**

My heiress ring given to me on my twelfth birthday.

**What is your favorite color?**

White

**What is your favorite food?**

French cuisine.

**What, if anything, do you like to read?**

Non-fiction

**What is your idea of good entertainment (consider music, movies, art, etc.)?**

Classical music, a good book, Magical Demonstrations

**Do you smoke, drink, or use drugs? If so, why? Do you want to quit?**

No.

**How do you spend a typical Saturday night?**

Doing homework, inventing, reading, socializing, wandering/exploring

**What makes you laugh?**

The stupidity of others

**What, if anything, shocks or offends you?**

Poor manners, lack of proper etiquette, etc.

**What would you do if you had insomnia and had to find something to do to amuse yourself?**

Read or play a game of wizarding chess

**How do you deal with stress?**

Hot cup of tea, a long walk

**Are you spontaneous, or do you always need to have a plan?**

I plan extensively.

**What are your pet peeves?**

Poor manners


	4. Mega Magical Survey

Mega Magical Survey

Bold all that applies to you/fill out appropriate blanks

* * *

><p><span>Blood status:<br>**Pureblood**  
>Halfblood<br>Muggleborn  
>Half Breed (What type of creature are you related tobitten by/etc? _)

Hogwarts House:  
><span>**Slytherin**  
>Gryffindor<br>Hufflepuff  
>Ravenclaw<p>

Favorite subject(s):  
><span>Care of Magical Creatures  
>Potions<br>Defense Against The Dark Arts  
>Transfiguration<br>**Divination**  
>Charms<br>Herbology  
>Astronomy<br>**Ancient Runes**  
>Muggle Studies<br>**Arithmancy**  
><strong> History of Magic<strong>  
>Alchemy<p>

Favorite Pastime(s):  
><span>Quidditch  
>Games; gobstones, exploding snap, <strong>wizard's chess<strong>  
>DuelingDefense Club  
><strong>The Library<strong>  
><strong> Other: inventing<strong>

Political Views:  
><span>**Blood Purist **  
>Blood Purist + Voldemort supporter<br>Equal Rights for all; including magical creatures of human intelligence  
>Equal Rights for muggles + wizards<p>

Which of these do you read?  
><span>**The Daily Prophet**  
>Witch Weekly<br>The Quibbler  
>Other<br>None

Favorite Occupation(s):  
><span>Healer  
><strong>Ministry worker <strong>  
><strong> Curse breaker<br>**Teacher  
><strong>Magical Researcher <strong>

Dragon tamer  
>Shopkeeper<br>Herbologist  
>Quidditch player<br>**Author **  
>Journalist<br>**Other: Ward Master**

Any special talents?  
><span>Animagus  
><strong>Bilingual English, German, Runic, French<strong>  
>Can produce a patronus<br>**Other: Inventing**

Ever been involved in any political organizations?  
><span>**International Confederation of Wizards (Father)**  
>Fresh Air Refreshes Totally<br>Dark Force Defense League  
>Society for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare<br>Death Eaters  
>The Order of the Pheonix<br>Other

Your opinions (choose one or more. bold the question and type your answer):

Who's your favorite famous witch/wizard?

Should there be dementors in Azkaban?

Would you rather have a bottle of Felix Felicis, Amortentia, or Veritas Serum? What would you use it for?

What's the most-used spell/charm in your arsenal?

**Do you trust the goblins with your money?**

Absolutely. Goblins have immense pride in their profession.

**Should Muggle Studies be mandatory for wizarding-raised children or kept as an elective?**

Absolutely not, in fact, wizarding customs should be a mandatory course for muggle-raised children. Why should we conform to their culture? More, and more, you seen the ancient traditions of the wizarding world deteriorating because they aren't being taught to the newer generations. Replacing the sacred celebration of Samhain with Halloween, Yule with Christmas, and Beltane being completely erased! It's disgusting.


End file.
